Bionicle Legacies: The Rise
by AZBlue13
Summary: Glade has attacked! The Toa Century are split up, some of them even dead, and it is up to Kyle, the son of Toa Emma and Toa Tyler Mirado, to rescue the Revived Matoran Race. Sequel to Bionicle Legacies: The Return. Please R&R!


_Prologue_

He held the watch's broken strap tightly. The wind was buffeting the house, the rain pelting the windows noisily. Thunder crashed outside just after a bright flash of lightning. Tears streamed down his dirt covered face, cutting pale trails in the dark grime.

"Be safe, my child." The mother whispered quickly. She was fleeing with his father from an evil unknown to him. The child was only ten years old.

As the only human child of Toa Tyler and Toa Emma, Kyle was a little different from the other children in the world. His hair was golden like his father's, and his eyes were a bright, almost glowing, amber. There was no doubt among the matoran that his element was light. He was also stronger and faster than most humans, but not so much more that he couldn't blend in.

He slipped into his hiding place, afraid that he'd never see his family again. Hearing the door shut behind his parents, he looked around. Fear swept over him, for he couldn't see anything. The lightning was hidden from him by the dark entrance panel to the small, cramped hideaway. He fumbled around for the sword that his father had given him on his birthday, just a few weeks before. His hand found the blade's hilt, and he pulled the sword close to himself.

As the rain slowed, Kyle began to doze off. A dream had just begun when a sudden sound of glass shattering woke him quickly. The air was deathly still, and he immediately knew that something was wrong. An icy feeling crept into the hideaway, raising the hairs on his neck, and causing Kyle to panic. He was about to open the door and run, when he heard the hideaway's door unlatch.

A dim light poured into the hiding place as soon as the door opened. As his eyes adjusted, he could see the white form of Kolana and her Kanara, Takano.

"Kyle?" Kolana asked. "Where are your parents?"

"Fleeing." Was all he said.

"Then it's true, She's returned." Takano spoke softly.

The Toa of Fire helped Kyle to his feet. "Takano, who has returned?" Kyle asked, still fearing for his family.

"Glade." Shuddering as he said the name. Officer Korlan Glade was the first evil human that the two Toa had ever met. She had tried to kill Tyler and the other Toa Century multiple times. Eventually she sided with Makuta, until disappearing after the Master of Shadow's death.

"Where are your matoran siblings?" Kolana asked, seeing no sign of the Biomechanical children.

"On their way to the Coliseum." He replied as a bright flash lit up the room. When the light dimmed, Takanuva was standing in the doorway. Blood trickled from a gash in his side. It appeared that the Toa of Light was barely conscious.

"Grandfather?!" Kolana whispered quickly as she rushed over to hold him up. "What happened?"

"Attacked at the Coliseum…Emma injured…Tyler captured…" He weakly reached into a small pack. "Kyle…Take this Toa Stone…Keep it safe…Your destiny is as great as your father's…" His heartlight flickered suddenly, causing Kyle and the Toa to panic. "Seek out my daughter's grave…Tamarisk holds the key…"

"Takanuva…" Kyle spoke softly, his voice quivering as tears began to run down his face again.

"Do not fear for me, young child…May…Mata-Nui…protect you…" His heartlight began to slow as he died.

Takano pulled Kolana close as a sob escaped her throat. The last Toa from the generation of the Toa Nuva was dead. Kyle was crying, holding the Toa stone close. He feared for his family even more now, with his mother injured, probably left to die, and his father captured.

Suddenly, a strong resolve crept over the young boy. He knew what he needed to do. Wiping the tears from his eyes, he turned to the two Toa.

"Takano, where is the oldest group of matoran graves?" Kyle spoke softly, though his voice was strong.

"Near the Great Temple is the only still existing ancient grave site." He replied as the grief-stricken Kolana nodded. "You're not going to do what I think you're going to do!"

The boy looked away. "I have to. Glade is going to destroy my family if I don't. Takanuva died protecting my family from _her_." He reached for his sword, and looked around the room for the helmet his father had created. It was made from a Kanoka disk of Invisibility. The Toa of Light had crafted it in such a way that a matoran or human could use it, even though it was noble mask strength.

He put the helmet on, and belted the sword and sheath around his waist. Activating the helmet's power to be sure that it still worked, he finished preparing by grabbing a shovel from his father's tool kit.

Takano and Kolana stood, and the Toa of Fire stepped over to the mighty Takanuva's body. He carefully lifted it, and followed Kolana and Kyle out the door.


End file.
